bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Gundalian
Gundalians are a race of humanoid aliens from planet Gundalia. Currently they are lead by Emperor Barodius and are at war with the Neathians and are coming to Earth through Bakugan Interspace in order to conquer in his Gundalian Appearance.]]and if necessary destroy both worlds. Known Gundalians are Ren and his henchmen and the members of the Twelve Orders. Gundalians, regardless of gender have gray skin and grayish-blue marks under their eyes. A bone/horn-like plate covers the forehead and can grow all the way around the head, though it does not on most shown Gundalians. Along their necks are also grayish-blue marks, but it is unknown if they continue on to the chest. They have the ability to disguise themselves as human-like beings, albeit with some imperfections such as pointed ears, but well enough to be indistinguishable from a normal human. They share this ability with the Neathians. Whether this is an innate ability of both species or is done through some form of technology has remained unexplained. The Gundalian Zenet has demonstrated superior use of this ability and can also imitate the appearances of others. They can generate Battle Gears from their bare hands, as shown in episode 15. This is possibly connected to their innate electrical abilities. They are also shown to teleport wherever they like at will, as shown in episode 2. This is likely a form of transportation technology. Some Gundalians are also able to generate electricity from their hands with enough power to incapacitate a human being. Their dry, scaly hands would facilitate their ability to do this without electrocuting themselves. This electrical control could allow them to control their technology with what seems to be mere thought: they are instead running their electricity through it. This ability is demonstrated by Kazarina in episode 17, Barodius in episode 19 and Gill in episode 20. So far, the members of the Twelve Orders have demonstrated the most potent forms of this ability. The Twelve Orders are the ruling castes of the Gundalians, lead by Emperor Barodius. They seem to have obtained their positions thanks to some of their innate abilities, such as Stoica's ability to breathe underwater or Kazarina's hypnosis. The status of the nobility is shaky at best as all of the noble houses have their own agendas and vye for the Emperor's favor. Backstabbing is frequent and with the advent of their latest emperor, the Twelve Orders has started to show signs of hemorrhaging. They can contact other Gundalians by covering their ears over their hands, as shown at episode 37. It appears that after the war, Neathia and Gundalia have become close friends and sorted out their differences. This is shown with Paige and Rafe, who seem to be very good friends and they also seem to be working well together. Gundalia has also become a better place for its inhabitants as well as its surrounding neighbours. Under Barodius, Gundalia was a tyrannical, totalitarian, fascist, police state. He was an absolute imperial monarch, underneath which, an oligarchy of nobility reigned. It seems that Nurzak, having seen the decadent peak that Barodius had brought the monarchy to, decided to reform the government into a parliamentary style democracy with himself serving as the first Prime Minister. List of Gundalians * Airzel (Deceased)(Ventus Brawler) * Barodius (Former Emperor) (Now mutated and known as Mag Mel Deceased)(Darkus Brawler) * Gill (Deceased)(Pyrus Brawler) * Kazarina (Deceased)(Haos Brawler) * Nurzak (Prime Minister)(Former Subterra Brawler) * Stoica (Deceased)(Aquos Brawler) * Ren Krawler(Darkus Brawler) * Sid Arcale (Deceased)(Pyrus Brawler) * Lena Isis(Aquos Brawler) * Zenet Surrow(Haos Brawler) * Mason Brown(Subterra Brawler) * Jesse Glenn(Ventus Brawler) * Floria (Deceased)(Unknow Attribute)(Possibly Subterra) * Paige(Subterra Brawler) * Anubias (Artificial) (Deceased)(Artificial Darkus Brawler) List of Known Gundalian Bakugan *Dharak *AirKor *Phantom Dharak (Evil Vestroian-Gundalian Hybrid due to the DNA transformation) (Mutated by Code Eve) *Razenoid (Mutated by Code Eve) *Dharak Colossus *Exokor *Riptor *Smashtor *Krakix (Deceased) *Vicer *Lythirus (Deceased) *Razoid *Strikeflier (Deceased) *Battle Turbine *Sabator *Chompixx *Lumagrowl *Barias Gear *Linehalt *Boomix *Rubanoid (Currently on Neathia) *Destrakon Gear *Phosphos *Terrorcrest *Plitheon *Vilantor Gear *Avior *Lashor *Contestir *Spartablaster *Infinity Trister (Currently on Earth) *Accelerak *Boulderon (Currently on Earth) *Slingpike *Vexfist *Longfly *Breezak *Splight *Raptorix *Farakspin *Snapzoid *Lumitroid *Clawsaurus *Damakor *Glotronoid *Luxtor *Spidaro *Venoclaw *Buz Hornix *Ramdol *Volt Elezoid *Megarus *Gren *Nastix *Impalation *Hurrix *Zoompha Trivia *Some of the Minor members of the 12 Orders have yellow snake like eyes, so does Ren's Bakugan, Linehalt. *So far, Kazarina is the only Gundalian with blue toned skin unlike everyone else with a Grey skin tone. She is also the only one who has the ability to hypnotize people, even other Gundalians. *In comparison to the Bakugan in New Vestroia, Neathian and Gundalian Bakugan do not evolve naturally. The only two to do so were Neo Ziperator due to the Element and Dharak due to Drago's DNA. It might be possible that the Bakugan from Dharaknoid kept high power levels but lost the ability to evolve naturally. The only way they could evolve was through great power transfers or mutations like Phantom Dharak. *So far, Paige is the only Gundalian that hasn't shown her true form. *So far, Boulderon and Infinity Trister are the only Gundalian Bakugan who are shown to be defensive, which contrasts that Gundalia has the offensive type Bakugan. Gallery Bgknsamultiscreen.png|The Twelve Orders Screen shot 2010-08-31 at 1.10.08 PM.png|Emperor Barodius DAD BARODIOUS.png|Barodius' father Screen shot 2010-08-31 at 1.05.57 PM.png|Gill Screen shot 2010-08-31 at 1.07.18 PM.png|Airzel Screen shot 2010-08-31 at 1.06.47 PM.png|Stoica Screen shot 2010-08-31 at 1.09.01 PM.png|Kazarina Screen shot 2010-08-31 at 1.08.21 PM.png|Nurzak Screen shot 2010-08-22 at 9.57.09 PM.png|Mason Brown Mason and Avior.PNG|Mason's human form Ren_Krawler.png|Ren Krawler Rennewv.jpg|Ren's human form Sidg1.PNG|Sid Arcale Screen shot 2010-05-31 at 12.50.39 PM.png|Sid's human form Zenet 20.jpg|Zenet Surrow Zenet 11.jpg|Zenet's human form Screen shot 2010-08-31 at 10.57.59 AM.png|Jesse Glenn Jesse14.jpg|Jesse's human form Lena Kazarina 2.jpg|Lena Isis Lena.jpg|Lena's human form Floria.jpg|Floria Paige.png|Paige Anubias4ever-bakugan-anubias-19581825-640-480.jpg|Anubias Anubias Gundalian.jpg|Anubias' Gundalian Form 2 1 0005.jpg|Barodius in Mag Mel Form Category:Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Category:Races Category:Gundalians